


Make Me One Within Your Glory

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set during Trespasser with Cassandra as the Divine. Trevelyan and Cassandra try to come to terms with their separation and their continued desire for one another. Title is from Transfigurations 12, verse 5.
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Male Trevelyan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Make Me One Within Your Glory

Trevelyan tried to still the pounding of his heart, to stop the churning of his stomach but to no avail. The Orlesian banners marking Duke Cyril’s balcony were flapping in the breeze and he took a moment at the fountain dedicated to Celene to collect his thoughts. Even seeing Dorian had not made the dread in the pit of his stomach go away. He’d been avoiding Cassandra, or Divine Victoria as he must now call her, since arriving at Halamshiral. They’d written letters often in the years since Corephyus’ defeat but he hadn’t seen her, despite her invitations to the Cathedral, and he was now queasy with nerves. She was standing with the Fereldan Ambassador however and he must greet Arl Teagan otherwise poor Josephine may implode at his perceived rudeness. And so, mustering his courage he climbed the steps to the balcony with the Fereldan banners flanking it.

“Divine Victoria, am I interrupting?”

“Not at all.” Cassandra and Teagan turned to him. Her tanned face was framed by the white of her hat making her skin glow, but he already missed the fringe of her dark hair. He wondered if she still wore her braid. “I was just discussing events in Denerim with the Arl of Redcliffe.”

“How is Redcliffe, my lord?” Trevelyan was genuinely interested but found he did not hear a word of the Arl’s reply. “I had hoped to steal a moment of the Divine’s time.”

“Of course.” The Fereldan moved to one side and murmured with his attaches. The mage allowed himself to look at Cassandra properly for the first time and held her gaze silently for what seemed an eternity until she spoke.

“It is good to see you. I am supposed to be impartial, but I can hardly set aside my feelings for you or the Inquisition I founded.”

“How bad could this be?”

“They may dismantle us entirely but for that to happen you and I would have to start a fist fight.” She gave a smirk and he felt himself returning it. Maybe, just maybe, they were going to be alright. “I am here to assist in any way I can. Unconditionally.” Cassandra gave a little nod in farewell and Trevelyan bowed.

Teagan returned and the Inquisitor made himself pay attention to their brief conversation. Then, with all his formal greetings complete, he was at last able to see his companions. Talking with them eased him and he was feeling considerably happier as he made his way to the small courtyard where his wardrobe was stored. It was comforting to see Charter there and as he changed into his old brown leather jerkin and red scarf, buckling his Enchanter book and dagger to his belt he finally felt like himself again. He perused the letters and orders on the table, checked over his staves and took stock of their crafting supplies. Not that he expected a fight, but old habits die hard. Eventually, there was nothing left to do other than to face Cassandra again. Trevelyan flattened his hair and took a deep breath then made his way down the steps to the little balcony where the Chantry banners announced the Divine’s location.

_He looks older_. This was Cassandra’s first thought as he had approached her and Teagan. His stubble had little flecks of grey in it and there were parallel lines in between his eyebrows that she had never seen before. He was thinner as well, his formal jacket hanging loose on his shoulders where it had once sat snug on muscles. It had been two years so she should not be surprised if he had changed. But she had not expected so much change. His smile was the same though, it still pulled at the right corner of his mouth before the left and it still made her heart expand. She saw him flex his anchor hand twice during their brief conversation but saw too that he was unaware he was doing it. It seemed to be an involuntary twitch he’d developed. When she’d left him, she’d found a spot as far away from anyone else as possible. Their formal conversation had been the easy part – she’d rehearsed it and they had known what was expected of them. Now though, she needed privacy and quiet to prepare for their next meeting. Their meeting as Trevelyan and Cassandra rather then the Divine and the Inquisitor. The cursed guards and attendants stationed themselves round her and she had a good mind to dismiss them but even as the order was forming in her head, she heard footsteps and turned to find him there.

“Ah!” She couldn’t help herself from giving a start and then looked away in embarrassment.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes. It’s just I wanted to speak with you and now you’re here.”

“Should I go away and come back so you can start again?” He teased, his eyes asking if it was alright to do so.

She gave him a glare but smiled to let him know it was acceptable “Always with the clever suggestions.” She twisted her fingers anxiously then continued “Maybe you should sit.”

“I can stand.” He cocked his head to the side curiously.

“Maybe _I_ should sit.” And she did so, sinking onto the steps unheeding of the white of her gown.

Cassandra could not swear to what came out of her mouth next and she prayed her words were coherent enough despite being so flustered. When she stopped to catch her breath, Trevelyan was looking at her with bemused affection.

“You’re adorable.”

“There are worse things to be called.”

He took her hands in his and smiled “I’ve missed this. Us.”

“As have I.”

“I’m curious. You thought I was marrying someone else, someone other than you, but you still said all those things. Did you really mean it?”

“Of course. I want you to be happy. Even if it is not with me.”

“Cassandra, if I was going to marry anyone it would only have been you. You know that don’t you?” She swallowed hard and looked down at their hands, but he gently lifted her chin to look at him again. “But the Maker had other plans for us.”

“Yes.” She smiled at him and squeezed his hands “I will be here if you need me, my friend.”

Trevelyan kissed her cheek lightly and stepped away. They both ached but they knew it was the right thing to do. Cole had been watching in the shadows and he felt sad at their pain, but he saw too that they were glowing with Faith.

* * * *

The hubbub of the crowd, still reeling from Trevelyan disbanding the Inquisition, filtered through to where Cassandra stood in the vestry and pulled off the hat groaning as her scalp was released from the weight. She lifted off the red and gold vestment and undid the sash at her waist. Standing in just the plain white under-robe she stretched her back and rolled her shoulders. When the door opened, she turned in alarm but eased a little when she saw it was Leliana.

“Sweet Andraste! You gave me a fright, quick come in before any of the clerics see me like this.”

“I am not here to stay Cassandra, I only brought someone who wishes to speak with you.” The Nightingale ushered in Trevelyan, “You will not be disturbed. Take as long as you need.”

She left the room and suddenly there was just the two of them, alone for the first time in over two years. They stood awkwardly in a horribly loud silence.

“I’m sorry.” He muttered, fumbling at the door handle “It was a mistake to come, I’ll go.”

“No! It is good to see you. I was hoping you would come.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I – I wanted to see you one last time.”

“It is not the last time, Cassandra.”

“Isn’t it?” She glared at him fiercely, daring him to deny it. He sighed and ran his over his face,

“I don’t know. That’s the truth. Leliana believes we can find a way to slow the anchor but – I do not share her confidence.”

“Listen to me.” She grabbed him by the shoulders “You will succeed, do you hear me? You will do whatever you can, go wherever you must. You are going to find a way to stop that thing from killing you and then you are going to return to me. Promise me!” There were tears glistening in her eyes, but she was fierce and proud. Trevelyan kissed her hard and she responded, moving her lips under his eagerly.

Driving all thoughts of duty and decorum out of his mind he pushed her up against the nearest wall and deepened their kiss, licking into her mouth and sliding his thigh in between her own. She gave a muffled gasp and began to rock herself against him, her hands unlacing his breeches frantically. He was clumsy with only one hand but thankfully it did not take much to hitch the robe up round her hips. She was bare underneath and Trevelyan found the firm roundness of her buttocks with his good hand. He kneaded the hot flesh while Cassandra finished with the laces releasing him to spring free, proud and ready. Locking her darkened eyes on his, Cassandra gripped his shoulders and pushed herself up to wrap her legs round his hips. Exhausted and one-handed Trevelyan was unsure he could support her, but she was strong and held herself up, all he had to do was brace himself against the wall. He guided himself to her entrance and waited for her to sink down onto his length. She did this slowly, letting her muscles adjust before lowering herself further. When she was comfortable, he began to thrust, his eyes closing in pleasure. He had not lain with anyone since their separation and he suspected this was the case for her as well. The sensations flooding his brain were fuelling the growing energy in his hips. He thrust harder and faster, gripping Cassandra’s shoulder holding her down on him, giving him some leverage to reach further inside her. He buried his face in her shoulder, smelling her skin and sweat and hair oil, the wonderful scent of her that he’d missed so much. With his eyes closed his other senses were heightened and he became aware of the fleshy sound of her buttocks hitting his thighs, of the slick noises accompanying his thrusts as she grew wet, the rasping of cotton and leather and the gentle chug-chug of her unbound breasts bouncing. Cassandra gave a little cry as his tip reached the rough patch on her walls and one of her hands fisted in his hair, pulling hard enough for it to hurt. He would flush later as he remembered how he lost all control, thrusting faster and faster in a frenzy, heedless of Cassandra’s comfort, her gasps of pain only driving him harder. He was desperate to claim her, to join the two of them so completely that not even the Maker could separate them. As he felt his scrotum tighten, he used the last of his self-will to withdraw from her, but she gripped his hips with her thighs. He warned,  
  
“I’m about to…”

  
“I know. I want you to give yourself to me. Fill me.” Cassandra replied, wrapping her arms round him tightly to keep him close.

  
She smothered her long moans in his neck and her fingers were so fierce they bruised him. His stump was throbbing painfully as he used his forearm to brace himself, but he ignored it, using his good hand to cradle Cassandra’s head, pulling hard on her braid. His good sense and propriety completely obliterated he pressed his cheek against hers so he could growl in her ear,

“You are mine.”

His words made Cassandra release a strangled sob and she climaxed hard, her clenching muscles matching the waves of emotion pouring through her. Her peak brought Trevelyan to his and he emptied himself inside her, his spendings hot and thick binding them together. His legs were in danger of failing him, so he used what little energy remained to lay Cassandra across her desk and pulled out of her before falling to his knees at her feet. Cassandra lay still a moment then sat up and took his head in her lap, stroking the damp hair off his forehead.

“What have we done? What have _I_ done?” he whispered, “Maker, forgive me!”

Cassandra’s body ached from their exertions, but it was the shame on her lover’s face that hurt most. She could not bear his suffering and so she began to recite out loud, knowing in her heart that it was not blasphemous for how could love be a sin?

“ _Maker, though the darkness comes upon me,_  
 _I shall embrace the Light. I shall weather the storm._  
 _I shall endure_.”

She paused, taking his chin in her hand, and forcing him to meet her eyes before she finished the verse,

“ _What you have created, no one can tear asunder._ ”

The Divine kissed his forehead in the traditional blessing then kissed him full on the mouth, murmuring against his lips.

“No one can take you from me, my heart. The Maker gave you to me and I shall keep you, always.”


End file.
